customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Barney's Super Singing Circus (2008 home video) (battybarney2014's version)
This video is not to be confused with the 2001 video Barney's Super Singing Circus is a Barney Home Videos that was released on DVD on December 31, 2008. Plot When Laura announces that she can't go to the circus on Saturday because of her family's vacation, Barney and his friends put one on. Barney plays ringmaster, while the children perform in many different acts. Meanwhile, Daniel waits for his cannon to arrive, but when it turns out to be too small, Emma is the one who gets shot out. Cast * Barney (Body: Carey Stinson/Voice: Dean Wendt) * Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers/Voice: Julie Johnson) * Rachel (Hunter Pecunia) * Laura (Julia Nicholson) * David (Emilio Mazur) *Natalia (Montse Hernandez) *Joshua (Jaren Lewison) * Holly (Justice Moore) * Tracy (Victoria Lennox) * Amy (Molly Wilson) * Megan (Lacy Cavalier) * Jackie (Kate Aberger) * Taylor﻿ (Kacie Lynch) * Daniel (Casey Rodriguez) * Lily (Luxy Banner) * Mei (Kathryn Yee-Young) *Layla (Layla Rostami) * Marcos (Jeremy Becerra) * Emma (Deborah Cole) (cameo) *Mario (Zachary Soza) (Guess Appearances) * Kami (Makayla Crawford) (Guess Appearances) * Whitney (Kayla Levels) (Guess Appearances) *Nick (Grayson Vanover) (Guess Appearances) * Beth (Katherine Pulley) (Guess Appearances) * Gianna (Selena Gomez) (Guess Appearances) * Anna (Carlyn Hinojosa) (Guess Appearances) * Santa Claus (Dari Hays) * Mrs. Claus (Wendy Welch) * Elves (Kyle Nelson and Adam Brown) * Frosty the Snowman * Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer * Christmas Carolers * Miss Vera Goode (Greata Muller) * Clowns (Sam Austin, Steve Barcus, Al Castro, Marc Hebert, Douglas Miller, Derik Webb and David Voss) * Baxter (Gordon Fox) * Juggler/Balloon Artist (Logan Daffrow) * Magician (Michael Stein) * Teddy Bear (Costume: David Joyner) Song List *The Barney Theme Song *Let's Go! *She'll Be Coming Around the Mountain *I Love Circus *When the Circus Comes to Town *The Marching Song *Icy, Creamy Ice Cream *Laugh with Me! *Boom, Boom, Ain't It Great to Be Crazy? *Nothing Beats a Pizza *The Holly on the Flying Trapeze *Christmas is Our Favorite Time of Year *Yankee Doodle *Number Limbo *The Exercise Song *Silent Night *Me and My Teddy *We Wish You a Merry Christmas *When the Circus Comes to Town (Reprise) *I Love You Trivia *This video marked: **The last **This video marks the first and Special Guess Return appearances of Whitney (Kayla Levels), Nick (Grayson Vanover), Mario (Zachary Soza), Kami (Makayla Crawford), Beth (Katherine Pulley), Gianna (Selena Gomez) and Anna (Carlyn Hinojosa) since the "Barney's Super Singing Island" and Season 7-8 episode. ** ** ** * Unlike the other video kids are wearing the same clothes and had the same hairstyles instead of wearing a different shirt each home video since Season 9 and Season 11 home video: ** Rachel wears the same clothes in "The Awful Tooth" and have the same hairstyle in "Barney's Animal ABC's". ** David wears the same clothes in "To Catch a Thief: A Mystery Adventure". ** Laura wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "Barney's Colorful World!". ** Ryan wears the same clothes in "Litterbot". ** Olivia wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in " ". ** Tracy wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "Pot Full of Sunshine". ** Melanie wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "Let's Make Music". ** Amy wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "Listen!". ** Megan wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "BJ the Great". ** Natalia wears the same clothes in "Barney's Big Dance Party: A Day & Night Adventure" and have the same hairstyle in "A Counting We Will Go!". ** Joshua wears the same clothes in "Let's Play Outside". ** Holly wears the same clothes and have a same hairstyle in "Celebrating Around the World". ** Jackie wear the same That Julie's clothes in "Shopping for A Surprise" and have a same hairstyle in "The Misbegotten Moon: A Space Adventure". ** Taylor﻿ ** Daniel wears the same clothes in "[Way to Go!: A Travel Adventure". ** Layla wear the same clothes and have a same hairstyle in "The Magic Lamp: A Travel Adventure" ** Emma wear the same that Min's clothes in "Barney's Fun & Games" and have a same hairstyle in "The Amazing Captain Pickles: A Superhero Adventure". ** Mario ** Kami ** Whitney ** Nick ** Beth ** Gianna ** Anna ** Lily wears the same clothes in Starlight, Star Bright that Mei's pant clothes in The Nature of Things and have the same hairstyle in "Starlight, Star Bright". ** Mei wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "The Nature of Things". * In the beginning, the current Barney Home Video logo was used in the beginning of the title card and the regular Season 12 intro, replacing the Barney & Friends Season 12 logo and Season 7-13 versions. * The Barney costume from "The Misbegotten Moon: A Space Adventure". is used. * The Barney voice from "Lights! Camera! Action!: A Movie Adventure". is used * The Baby Bop costume from "Home, Safe Home". is used. * The Baby Bop voice from "The Misbegotten Moon: A Space Adventure" is used. * This video was originally called "Barney's Musical Circus". * David Joyner played one of the clowns and The Teddy Bear. This is also another time he portrayed a character. * The third verse to "Me and My Teddy" wasn't used because this song was shortened, most likely in an attempt to save time. * The Season 9 Baby Bop costume returns in this home video until "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons (2008)," "Happy Christmas, Baby Bop!" and "King Barney of Cramalot." * Since this home video was filmed before the video "What a Baseball Day!", in this video. * This video aired on "PBS". Category:Season 12 Videos Category:2008 Category:Fake Barney & Friends Direct-to-Videos Category:Fake Barney Home Videos